Nat
Nat blue Luma with some glimmer. He lives at the Observatory with other Lumas after the events of Super Mario Galaxy. He's very young and doesn't really have a temper. Nat has a very childish behavior and gets frightened easily, but is always willing to give a helping hand. Due to his youth, Nat's speech might be off at some moments. It is to be noted that Nat likes small, warm, and comfortable places. Star Smashup Nat was born after Mario's departure, meaning all Power Stars and Grand Stars were accounted for. Being very young and naive, flew close to the giant ball of energy at the observatory's center. There he fell (or was knocked) into said glowing ball of power and energy. Not only did that add some sparkles to his skin, but some powers as well. Star Spinning Tyke can do a small Star Spin. Nat, however, has some double range and strength to that. Not only can he do the spin himself, but he can also give the power to someone with easier control (Nat's small body makes for dizzying). Residing in someones long hair or hat is what Nat prefers if he does so. Pull Stars A blue Luma like Nat could do this already. The orb just enhanced it. Instead of having the person themselves have to focus themselves into being pulled, but Nat can pull them himself. Same goes for inanimate objects, so he can pull something bulky into an enemy as a tactic. Nat can also speak telepathically to anyone near one of the pull orbs and see slightly through them. The Great Cave Offensive Revisited Nat first appeared in this RP. His motive was to find a missing Grand Star that was supposedly not picked up by Mario himself. He got through the caves by following Luna there. He sometimes got lost, but found his way through. He was revealed while the group was fighting Nathan by Cwis (Boo). Nat hid behind a rock while the group fought Nathan's beast form. The only species he recognized was Cwis, which he knew was a boo because he went to the Ghostly Galaxy before (he was dared to do it). When the lights went out, Cwis used Kindra's wand in flashlight mode and looked around. When he pointed it at the rock, he saw a blue glow. While this was Exuro, Nat was there, too. Nat claimed to have entered because he heard that the cave contained treasures and hoped that a Grand Star was in there. He joined the group in hopes of getting a Grand Star. New Years 09 Tournament Nat was entered it the New Years 09 Tournament. He is fighting in a battle paradox with Akari in Round One and Yggdrasil in Round 2. Tropes Aliens Speaking English - SMG2 states that Lumas have their own language, but Nat (poorly) talks in English. Attack Reflector - The Star Spin Baby Talk - Nat'll sometimes talk with incorrect pronunciation. Cheerful Child - Almost all the time Claustrophobia - Averted. And with his small size, it wouldn't happen too often. Dizzy Cam - When someone else uses the Star Spin, Nat deals with this. Ejection Seat - When someone using Nat's power spins, the force has enough power to eject Nat from the person like in Galaxy. Nat will quickly return, seeing as the person can't do the move without him. Everything's Better With Sparkles - Nat's body is covered in 'em. Everything's Better With Spinning - Nat's main attack, so... Evolving Attack - Getting less dizzy every time. Exposition Fairy - Nat likes to help as much as he can. Freak Lab Accident - How he got the Spin Grotesque Cute - When someone crosses it with Nat. Jump Physics - When someoje else uses the Star Spin, they get that little "umph" to their jump. Nice Hat - How much would the rent cost? One Man Army - Nat on the search for a Grand Star all by himself. Result's'll DEFINITELY turn up! Pint Sized Powerhouse - At times. Not really "powerhouse". Power Floats - All Lumas can do it Powers Via Possession - How other people can use the Star Spin as well. Spin Attack - STAR SPIN Spinning Piledriver - Grabbing the enemy while spinning could work for Nat. Spin To Deflect Stuff - See Attack Reflector. Take My Hand - Nat using the Pull Stars on his own to save people Transformation Sequence - A quick Pull Star one Voluntary Shapeshifting - Transforming into the Pull Stars You Get Me Coffee - Nat's speed and size could make him perfect for grabbing something. Especially as Pull Stars. Category:RP Characters